Body and Mind
by silvermoonmanga
Summary: What if Dracula was never killed by Van Helsing on that fateful day, but instead forced to bare the body of a young boy. Much weaker, Dracula still roams his castle, hunting those that trespass on his land, filled with despair of his curse, but can a lone, foreigner change that? Dracula/OC


Prologue; I (am Forced to) Move to Vampire Country

The air around the car was wet and cold, or so it could be seen from the frost forming on the windows, as well as the dense fog forming around the small van. I gripped the side looking out the window of the back seat. The car was climbing higher and higher, going deeper into the mountains. It absolutely terrified me, knowing a small guard rail stood between her and an invisible fifty-foot cliff. Why my mother chose the middle of January to move to a mountainous area in Romania was a mystery to me.

I continued to look out the window, and finally decided to speak up-

"Doesn't this scare anyone else, or is it just me?" I asked, letting my nervousness show through every word with my voice shaking.

"Come now Aubrey, at least your father isn't driving." my mother joked, earning a hearty laugh from my father, along with a comment that I didn't exactly hear correctly, nor did I care about, since my life seemed to be at stake.

"Sheesh. Why are you always so paranoid?" my elder sister asked, annoyance lacing her voice, seemingly the normal sister relationship, or at least for this family.

"I am not paranoid, Mikhaila." I yelled defensively. I was a lot of things, but definitely not paranoid, or so I was convincing herself. "Stupid sister..." I muttered softly under my breath, although it was obvious Mikhaila could hear me, from the snort that was heard from the seat next to myself.

"Why does dad have a job transfer to Romania again? I can imagine America, but why someplace that doesn't even speak English?" I complained. Change was something everyone hated, but mostly me. I despised it. Change was not a good thing. I could hear my dad sigh and then looked back from his seat, his head not exactly facing me, more off to the side at my mothers direction.

"Look, kiddo. I'm sorry. It's not my choice. The company's getting bigger, and they just need some help over here. We'll be back home in a few years." he said happily. I knew it was fake happiness, just so I would stop complaining. My parents were insensitive sometimes. They didn't realize it, but they were. I sighed and looked back out the window, no sign of the fog clearing up, a green sign in Romanian flashed by before she had a chance to read it.

"I just want to go back to Calgary... I wanna see Odella and Jo again..." I mumbled. No response was heard or needed. I stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. Seeing nothing but mist clouding up my window.

«»«»

No matter what, I couldn't seem to pronounce the name of the town I was going to live in. As far as I could tell, it was spelled Sighisoara, according to my dad, anyway, but could not for the life of me figure it out. Looking out the window again, the fog had turned into a sea of trees, and a snow-covered mountain in the background. The white around the vehicle was getting minimal, although the trees seemed endless. I could see a tall building coming into view. A very old looking building. I soon realized it was a castle. A huge medieval castle.

"Wow..." escaped my lips and she continued to watch it till it was fully covered by trees. A sign showed up again, this time I could read it clearly... Somewhat. 'Sighisoara, 3m'. So the town was three miles away, I concurred.

"Almost there kids!" my dad said loudly in his normal bellowing voice, obviously excited. I just hoped people spoke English. That was one of my worst fears, not being able to understand anybody. My dad has said how hard it was to understand her mother when they first met, her English was supposedly some of the worst he had ever heard. She was an exchange student from South Korea, and she soon met my dad after she enrolled in high school in Calgary, the same high school Mikhaila went to, and what I would of been going to next year.

The town soon came into view up ahead. From what could be seen, the town was old. Huge church-like buildings scattered the area, small houses stuck between them. Many people walked the streets, laughing, smiling, having a good time. Except for me. I couldn't help but sulk back in my seat at the sight of people who would be able to see their friends again. The car stopped at a red brick building with the name of my dads work in bold golden letters.

He quickly got out of the car and ran inside, his suitcase in tow. My mother and Mikhaila talked and talked about things that didn't matter to me now. Making new friends, a new school, boys. I didn't care at the moment, talking didn't solve my dilemma that I was different in my old school. I tended to like strange things, and luckily, my old middle school had enough kids who liked that kind of stuff.

The Occult Club every Monday and Manga Club on Thurday with Odella and Jo was what got me up every morning. The only two people who had the exact same interests as me. I was aware that Transylvania was known for Dracula and such, which was, admittedly, very cool, though its not worth it to lose everything dear to me. Only a few favorite books to read, my sketch books, an old laptop thatnive had for a few years, and my drawing kit where the only things of mine that I truly enjoyed, unlike other teens like Mikhaila who worshipped their phones and tablets like gods.

Dad came out twenty minutes later, the one thing I was thankful for. I was sick of waiting around in a car I've been in for too long after an abnormally long plane ride that I did not enjoy at all. Since my family wasn't the richest, the small coach seats hurt my back more than stretching in P.E. ever did. He started driving down the winding roads until we reached a small neighborhood, with houses too much like the small hovels at the beginning of town, except this time large buildings didn't necessarily crowd around.

We stopped at a small, regular white house, one floor, nothing different that the houses I constantly passed by in Calgary. Heck, Odella lived in one just like it. I slowly walked out of the car. My legs felt like jelly, I wobbled and stretched my arms and legs out.

"Come and help with the luggage!" my mom called. I answered by yelling "OK" and started walking back to the trunk, but not before noticing the castle I had seen earlier, closer than ever. It was amazing. It was huge. Just like the ones I had seen in Disney movies I had watched when I was little. It was then I also noticed the sun setting and the faint light of stars could be seen on the dark purple setting in on top of the bright pink and orange that had taken over the sky a small while ago.

I once again heard my mom call to me, so I moved my gaze from the fairy tale castle to the small trunk of our mini-van.

«»«»

_A young man walked slowly to the window. Another day filled with nightmares of a certain time many years ago. The sun once again set and it was time for him to find another person to fill his bloodlusting appetite. The same buildings lingered in the same town he had been in for hundreds of years and had barely left from. _

_He stared down at his hand, a certain anger took over him. How dare that wretched man put him in a form like this. How dare he._

«»«»

**That's it for now~! I'm not happy with how the prologue, but I promise it will get better! Please review and tell me what you think, of the characters, story plot, etc. ^_^**


End file.
